Muggle Born
by ChemKid43
Summary: The Marleys never planned on moving outside of the city, or to a different country. They always planned on staying in the heart of the New York City, in the rather expensive flat that they had thanks to rleys job as a defense lawyer. They never thought their lives would change. Until their newborn daughter, Alyssas, hair started changing colors half an hour after she was born.
1. Prologue

Having already given birth to three boys over the past ten years, Nicole Marley wasn't worried at all when her water suddenly broke, even though it was three weeks before when the doctor estimated it would be. After each of her three suns, the two oldest, Eliot and Lewis, being premature and her third son, Clayton, being two weeks late, she knew not to expect her fourth child to be on time. Thinking about it, three weeks wasn't that bad in her eyes. Lewis had been almost two months early, and had all kinds of medical problems. Working through her pain she managed to push herself up off the bed to go find help, ready to be done with this pregnancy. This baby had been especially rough with their kicking, and she had been bed ridden from how incredibly sick she had felt over the past few months. It seemed like she could barely look at, let alone eat, any food without feeling like she was going to throw up.

"Darren!" The mousy little woman shrieked, calling for her husband. He was no doubt in his office on the opposite side of the flat, looking through documents for several clients who wanted him to defend them in court. She knew that all the men her husband defended were guilty. She knew that they all did terrible terrible things that got them to where they were. But the job paid well, so she looked the other way. She did enjoy the life she had lived since she married a top notch defense lawyer. "DARREN!"

"WHAT!?" The six foot tall, black haired man shouted back at her, his booming voice catching the attention of their three sons.

"BABY! HOSPITAL! NOW!"

Nicole heard the video games her sons ha been playing pause and the three of them shuffled to get bags with things to entertain themselves while they were waiting for their new sibling to make an appearance. One would think that with their parents screeching at each other like that a ten year old, a seven year old, and a six year old would lose their minds, but they were so use to their parents interactions that they just saw it as an everyday occurrence.

Her three children were ready to leave, standing patiently by the front door, before her husband had even made it to her.

Alyssa Roxanne Marley was born on 5 January, 1971. She was a rather small baby, so small that her mother couldn't figure out how her kicks were so strong, and she had little tufts of black hair like her father and her brothers. Nicole hadn't seen her eyes, but she had no doubt that they were muddy brown like the boys as well.

It had only been thirty minutes since she had given birth. She and her husband were waiting for the doctors to finish running tests on their daughter so they could bring her back and let them hold her. They were so happy that they weren't even bickering at each other like they usually did.

Until a baffled looking doctor walked in holding their daughter, whose hair had turned a vibrant yellow as she giggled

Nicole screamed, Darren swore, and three small boys poked their heads in to see what was happening.

They thought life wasn't happy before. Well, things were going to get better. But only because they were the normal children out of the four.

So, any feedback would be welcome. So I know how to improve and make the story better.


	2. Chapter 1

Alyssa didn't like her home, no matter what her mother said to her. The small blonde woman kept telling her that she just needed to get used to the new area, despite the fact that they had been living there for a little over two years, and that she didn't want to keep hearing complaints from her. Whenever the boys complained about it she always told them, "I know it's terrible dear. I wish we didn't have to do this, but the girl left us no choice." Let's just say that her brothers didn't treat her well at all. They found out early on that alienating their sister got them praise from their parents.

The tiny girl, it was apparent that she was severely underweight, had grown out of looking like her family rather quickly. Her icy blue eyes, she had figured out how to somewhat control the strange transformations she had and that was the color she choose to keep them her eyes, were set in a diamond shaped face that had hollow cheeks from the lack of the calories her body needed, as opposed to the round faces of the rest of her family, and a small nose instead of the long and wide noses the rest of the family had. She was a sickly kind of pale, from staying holed up in her room all day every day and a lack of nutrients, and her hair was a greasy black since she didn't wash it. She didn't see the point. Her parents didn't let her go into the city with them when they took the boys. No one would see her lack of cleanliness.

They were currently living in a large farmhouse that rested outside of the city. You could still see the city, it was only about a forty five minute drive, but it was still where no one would come out to see them. And if anyone came by for some strange reason, Nicole and Darren Marley didn't have to worry about their daughter being seen because she would hermit herself away to where she was out of sight.

The Marley family had moved out of their New York City flat shortly after their daughters ninth birthday two and a half years prior. Her parents had left her in the flat alone while they took the three boys to some sort of sports game, Alyssa couldn't remember which, so she had decided to get two dollars out of her savings pouch. It hadn't taken long for the young girl to figure out that her entire family was against her, so at the age of five she had started snatching whatever money she could and hid it away in the pouch of a kangaroo stuffed animal her parents had bought for her before she was born. By the time she was nine she had managed to save $212.49.

Taking two of the dollars she planned to walk down to the closest gas station and buy a soda, as well as a bar of chocolate, something she didn't have very often. Unfortunately for her, extreme excitement made her lose control of her hair, and it started rotating through the colors of the rainbow at a rapid speed. Another unfortunate part about that, several of the neighbors saw this happening, and made sure that the two adults in the Marley family knew what had happened.

They made the announcement that they were moving away the next day. People had seen that there was something wrong with their daughter, and they felt like they couldn't show their faces around New York anymore. Anyone who was sensible would think that they would just move to another city in the United States. So imagine the four kids surprise when they were told they were going to move to England. Apparently one of them had family living there. They wanted to get rid of their house outside of the city and offered it to them.

Alyssa's brothers were unbearable for the next year after they had moved.

The farm house had a large porch, with white columns and a swinging bench. There were stained glass windows showcasing roses and lilies on the first floor, and on the second floor there were three windows where the boys could be seen wandering about in their rooms. Alyssa's room was farther in the house, with no windows so she couldn't be seen from the outside.

The boys went to a private school in the city, a rather expensive one at that, while Alyssa took was home schooled, her parents paranoid that she would screw up and let her hair start changing colors again. So, while her father was in the city working, Alyssa stayed home with her mother. They would spend half the day going over lessons and the other half working in the flower gardens that Nicole had taken to growing. Every Sunday, the Marley family matriarch would cut flowers, creating dozens of bouquets, and take them to a nearby market to sell. Between that, her husbands job, and the vast amount of money they had saved up from when they were still living in America the Marley family was living an extremely comfortable life. Except for the children. Alyssa wouldn't be comfortable living there no matter what, and the boys just wanted to live in the city again.

Two years after moving from New York to England, Eliot and Lewis had moved into the city on their own. They had jobs at a large retail store, apparently a well paying job at that. Now it was just Clayton, who was now seventeen years old, and Alyssa, who had turned eleven the January before that summer. Clayton seemed determined to be horrible enough for himself as well as his two brothers. Bruises covered the thin girls arms and torso, with the occasional black eye popping up. Their parents never said anything about it. They probably thought that it was funny and she was getting something she deserved for being a freak of nature.

Alyssa never could have guessed that she had somewhere she belonged.

"Darren! Get the door!" shrill voice echoed through the house as she stood in the kitchen as she started preparing for breakfast, watching as her youngest son held her only daughter in a headlock. She, nor her husband who passed them on the way to the door, seemed bothered by the sight in front of them in the slightest. Neither one of them told Clayton to stop, or even made a move to help Alyssa. Even with the threat of someone at the door.

The black haired girl could hear the front door open, and quiet mumbling. It sounded like a small, heated argument took place. Her father didn't seem to agree with what the woman at the door was saying, the only thing she could tell from the voice was that it was female, but the woman's voice sounded insistent.

After a moment or two, came storming back into room, a woman following closely behind. She looked rather strange to Alyssa. Not so much because of her physical traits, her black hair pulled into a tight but and some noticeable wrinkles, but because of the strange, emerald green robes and the tall, pointed hat she was wearing.

Something flashed in her old eyes, which were behind a pair of glasses, when she saw the state Alyssa was in, anger prominent on her face. "Let go of her." She spoke sharply as she faced Clayton, giving him a dangerous look.

Clayton sprung away from Alyssa, not use to someone snapping at him for tormenting his sister. He looked at his father, wide eyed, silently asking what he should do. "Clayton, go upstairs." The boys muddy brown eyes glared at Alyssa for a second before he got up and stomped off to the staircase near the front door.

Once the four people couldn't hear him anymore, the old woman turned to face everyone in the room. "Good morning. I am Professor McGonagall, from Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Alyssa had pushed herself up off of the white tile to decrease the height difference between her and the strange woman. The professor smiled down at her as she looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Yes dear. Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I teach transfiguration there."

"That's it. I've heard enough." You and the woman turn to look at your parents as your father approaches the two of you. "I was willing to entertain whatever you wanted, but I know for a fact that you're absolutely crazy now. Witchcraft? Wizardry? You must have broken out of a mental asylum or something."

With an unamused face, the woman pulled what looked to be a wand out of her robes and gave it a wave, pointing it at one of the pans was using to cook. "Wingardium Leviosa." Instantly, the pan started to float towards the ceiling of the room, stunning the two adults. Then the pan dropped back down onto the stove, a small amount of grease splattering out of it on the counter. The two adults moved away from the object, acting like they would catch something from it since the strange woman had just done something to it. Alyssa had no doubt that her mother would throw it away and go buy a whole new cooking set to get rid of any negative energy or whatever. "Will that be sufficient evidence?" The professor asked as she put the wand away.

"Dad, this could explain what happens with my hair!" Alyssa looked up at the giant man, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What happens-"

"Nothing." cut Professor McGonagall off as he glared down at his daughter. "Absolutely nothing happens with her hair."

Unfortunately for him, snapping like that had caused Alyssa's hair to go a sickly color of yellow in her fear of him, which caused the greasy state of her hair to become even more noticeable and instantly perking the professors interest. "Dear, you are a metamorphmagus. You are special indeed." She smiled as she bent down in front of the scared little girl, trying to appear as nice as possible.

"Really?" The girls hair changed from the ugly yellow her father had caused it to go to a bright, happy yellow as she interacted with the woman.

"Yes dear. Even among the magic community people like you are exceedingly rare. You have a special gift, and it would be a shame for you to not hone your abilities." The woman pulled a letter out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to the girl she was here for.

Looking down at the parchment envelop with the green writing, she immediately noticed the specificity of the address block:

Ms. A Marley

The Back Bedroom

2 Valley Drive

Looking up at Professor McGonagall, the woman nodded, so she opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment letter.

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

There was a second page in the envelope that listed all the books she needed as wells as what she needed for her uniform, and other equipment such as a wand. Looking up at her parents, bright eyed, and eagerly asked, "Mom, Dad, can I go?"

"Absolutely not. I won't have you becoming even weirder than you already are." Her father fumed at his daughters request. It's because of you we moved away from one home. I won't let you mess up this home for us."

"But, Dad, if I go to this school I won't even be around for most of the year!" That statement seemed to give him some pause. "You would only ever see me when I'm on Summer vacation. You could move into the city since you wouldn't have to worry about people seeing me anymore, and when I am here I would stay inside so no one will see me."

got an encouraging look from his wife. He had a contemplating look on his face as he considered what Alyssa was saying.

"I just need you to pay for my school stuff every year, and I'll be out of your hair. You'll never have to hear from me again once I graduate."

"Darren, just pay for the junk she needs! I want to be back in the city!" shrieked in her husbands ear, pushing him over the edge.

"Oh, ALRIGHT!" He thundered. The large man stomped out of the room, heading in the direction of his own bedroom. Alyssa and Professor McGonagall shared a smile, before turning back as her father returned. He had a large roll of money in his hand as he walked in. "Every summer I will give you the same amount of money I would give your brothers to spend on themselves every year. This is all you get for school supplies and whatever you need throughout the year, so don't go spending it on junk. You won't be getting any extra."

The boys all got a hundred pounds every month, so Alyssa was more than happy to get twelve hundred pounds. Plus the money she would have once she got her US dollars converted. Considering what she was used to living like, she wouldn't need much of the money she had over the course of the year. So she would be able to save up as much money as she could to buy her own place after she graduated.

Honestly she was surprised that her father had given her that much. Maybe he was just as desperate as her mother to get rid of her.

The broad shouldered man turned to the woman by the door with a sour face. "I assume you'll show her where to buy the junk she needs. Because we want nothing to do with it."

"But of course." The professor replied with the same amount of disdain. "I have some other things to attend to today, but I will take her, and drop her off at somewhere she can spend the day. Tomorrow, I will take her to buy her things, and bring her back so she can spend the rest of the summer here until she needs to leave for school."

"As long as she's out of the way." He turned to Alyssa and snapped, "Go pack an overnight bag!"

She was up the stairs and in her room like lightning.

I'm really excited about this story. I really want to do well with it, and I'm hoping to improve my writing. Any comments would be helpful.

Thanks for reading.

-ChemKid43


	3. Chapter 2

The little trip Alyssa took with Professor McGonagall was the first time she ever went into the city, even if she was confined to the little pub for the night. The people Leaky Cauldron were extremely kind, much kinder than the small girl had ever experienced, and they were more than happy to show off some magic to the muggle born girl, a term Alyssa had heard from the Professor. The day was filled with magic, warm meals that Professor McGonagall instructed the pub owner to make sure Alyssa ate, and various questions about the magical world. She even got some free sweets from other people who were staying in the pub overnight, her favorite being the pumpkin pasties and the cauldron cakes.

That night the black haired girl took an exceedingly long bath with a calming bath mix put in it. She scrubbed herself until her skin was red and washed her hair three times to make sure she was well cleaned for her shopping trip with her future Professor the next day. She had wanted to go explore wherever they would be shopping immediately, but the pub owner had been instructed to not let her leave, and he had made sure he stuck to those instructions.

So, she had to wait until the next day to get her school stuff. Of course she almost didn't want to get up when the pub owner came to let her know it was morning. The bed she slept on was far softer than the one she had at home, giving her better sleep than she had ever experienced. She was comfortably snuggled under the covers with her kangaroo when she felt someone pushing her shoulder to wake her up. "Ms. Marley, you need to get ready. Professor McGonagall with be here soon to help you get your school stuff."

Waving her arm back at him, the pale girl mumbled something along the lines of, 'sleep good,' and burrowed herself further into the blankets she had wrapped around herself. The man didn't say anything else, so Alyssa was more than content to fall asleep in the warm blankets. That is until they were all pulled off the bed so she felt a sudden chill. Blue eyes snapping open, the girl sat up to look at the tall man standing at the end of the bed. Glaring slightly at him, Alyssa looked around at the clock on the wall to see what time it was.

Eight thirty. Professor McGonagall said that she would arrive at nine to go school shopping. Jumping up, sending one last glare at the man who had woken her up like that, she ran to the bag that held the clothes she had brought to wear. The pub owner merely smiled before leaving the room, closing the door behind them. Alyssa threw on her clothes, a pair of ripped jeans that were so loose that she had to wear a belt that was pulled as tight as it could go, and a baggy, plain orange t-shirt. She slipped on her socks with holes in them before putting on her ratty sneakers that had been stained so bad that you couldn't see the original white color anymore. Then she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair with the comb the pub owner had gone to get her when he found out she didn't own one. It wasn't anything too fancy. Black metal that had red and gold swirling designs on it. Once she finished getting all the tangles out of it she pulled out the hair ties she had brought with her. Combing her hair into four quadrants, you could see lines on the back of her head where on part started and another part ended, she mad four ponytails before twisting each of them into a bun. It wasn't a hairstyle that most people would consider wearing around, but something told Alyssa that people in the magical community wouldn't care much if she had a different hair style.

But she wasn't going to let her hair be different colors. She wasn't sure how many people would react to that. She wasn't to keen on finding out how people would react.

Once she finished getting ready, she pulled the money her father had given her out of the bag she had packed, as well as the American money she had stuffed in her kangaroos pouch, ready to head out.

* * *

Diagon Alley was a magical place that filled Alyssa with happiness as she wandered around. Something had come up for professor McGonagall, she got some kind of message the next morning when she was had come to get her young charge, which prevented her from staying with the black haired girl for her day of school shopping. So she had taken her to Gringotts, the wizarding bank ran by goblins, to exchange her muggle money for wizarding money before setting her loose to go shopping on her own. Of course she set boundaries for where she could go, meaning she couldn't go to a place called Knockturn Alley, told her where she should go to buy everything she had on her list, and she purchased a gift for the girl to carry her money in, but other than that Alyssa was on her own.

The gift was a pure white cross body purse made out of leather. It had an undetectable extension charm on it, giving its owner much more space to carry thing, and somehow it was able to tell who was holding it. Meaning if it wasn't Alyssa holding it, it wouldn't open. So it would be pretty pointless for anyone to try and steal it. Then, on the front, Professor McGonagall had the young girls initials embroidered on it in sloping, cursive letters. R.A.B stood out prominently in shining black thread, and after everything she had seen she wasn't even surprised that the teacher knew her middle name was Roxanne.

Once the teacher left, and with the vast amount of money she had stuffed into her new purse, Alyssa turned to her task at hand. Buying all her school stuff. Quickly pulling her school list out of her bag, she scanned it over once again.

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat, or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

She decided right there that she had quite a day in front of her.

* * *

It was a little while later that the black haired girl to find some new companions. It was after she had purchased her now robes from Madam Malkins, her potions supplies, telescope, several eagle feather quills, ink wells, and leather bound books with enough parchment to cover several class worth of notes, and a new pet from a rather… sketchy... individual. She was looking down at her list, deciding if she wanted to buy her wand or books next, when a body that was larger and stronger than hers suddenly collided with her. She was promptly knocked over, the body that hit her landing on top of her, and Apollo, her new phoenix, squawking in distress as his cage hit the ground.

Alyssa hadn't even recovered from what had just happened when she heard a loud voice bellow out, "WILLIAM WEASLEY!"

The body that had landed on top of the underweight girl tensed when he heard that, pushing himself up so he wasn't crushing his poor victim. "Shoot. I'm so sorry." Looking up, Alyssa found herself staring at blue eyes, set in a pale face, that was surrounded by blazing red hair. He looked to be about the same age as Alyssa. The boy, presumably William, had an apologetic look on his face as he looked down at the girl as he pushed himself so he was on his feet, crouching next to her. "I was in a running to go get my wand and I didn't see you there."  
Suddenly there was a shadow looming over the two of them, making them look up. Standing there was a portly woman with the same red hair as the boy, who was probably her son. She had a stern face as she glared down at the boy. "William, what were you thinking!? You could have seriously hurt her!" The woman scolded her son before turning to the sickly pale girl, her expression becoming much gentler. "Here, dear. Let me help you up." She heaved the small girl up onto her feet, which wasn't too hard considering how light she was, and proceeded to brush the small amount of dirt she had collected off of her. "I'm sorry about my son. He's been so excited ever since he got his Hogwarts letter. He's lost all sense it seems." She sent the boy a look, which he returned with a sheepish grin and a shoulder shrug.

"It's no problem ma'am." Alyssa mumbled out, staring at the ground as her hair turned a pale pink color.

The woman didn't seem phased by either the American accent or the sudden change of hair color at all. "Where are your parents dear? I should make sure they know where you are." She stood up straight and started twisting her head around, looking up and down the street,looking for a set of parents missing a child.

"They didn't come with me." Alyssa muttered as she went to help Apollo. He let out an appreciative noise as she set his cage upright. Looking back at the woman, she noticed that both she and her son looked rather worried at what she had just said. "Neither one of them have magic in them. A professor brought me here, but something came up and she had to leave while I went to buy my stuff. So, I'm on my own."

Alyssa was just about to say goodbye when the woman firmly stated, "That will not do." The blue eyed girl looked over to see the woman standing with her hands on her hips and a stern expression once again spread across her face. "You can't just wander around on your own. The professor who brought you here should have known that."

"She looked pretty worried when she got the message. I'm sure there's a reason she had to leave, and she told me that the man at the Leaky Cauldron would help me get back home."

"No matter." The woman moved forward and patted the black haired girls cheek. "You'll just have to come with us to finish your shopping. Then you'll have to come join us for a meal before you go home. I don't think your parents are feeding you enough." She proceeded to stride down the street, leading her son and the complete stranger she seemed to latch onto.

Alyssa looked over at the boy standing next to her, raising one of her eyebrows. He just grinned at her and said, "Sorry about that. I sort of doomed you to her mothering when I ran into you like that. She's invested in your well being now." He moved over to her, taking her hand so they wouldn't get separated in the crowd they were about to move through. "Let's go. I'm Bill by the way."

"Alyssa." She smiled at him, her hair changing to a much more vibrant shade of pink. Which she noticed in her reflection in a window the pair passed. That made her give off a squeaking sound as she carried her phoenix cage down the street after Mrs. Weasley, that was probably her name after what Alyssa had heard earlier. The girl quickly forced her hair back to its black state, casting her eyes downwards.

"What's wrong? Why did you freak out about your hair?" The red head looked rather confused as they went approached Ollivander's Wand Shop, where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for the two of them.

Looking down, Alyssa mumbled, "My parents don't like it. They get upset if they see my hair change color. That's why we moved to England. I messed up and someone saw me."

"Where do you guys live?"

"In a house outside of the city. That's how I got them to pay for my school stuff. I promised they would only see me over Summer break, and when I'm there I won't go outside at all. So they'll be moving into the city while I'm gone."

Bill looked down at her, the concerned look on his face growing at the indifferent tone of the small girls voice. His mother seemed to pick up on the look he had, and she was debating whether or not she should ask, but a look from her son told her that they would talk later.

Inside the shop, the three of them were met with an old man with wild grey hair, and creepy eyes. Alyssa wasn't to fond of him as he started conversing with Mrs. Weasley, listing off the exact specifications of her wand, and she introduced the two children. After she quickly learned Alyssa's name.

He seemed rather proud that he could remember exactly what he sold to each of his customers.

Alyssa found it strange that he cared enough to remember.

"So," The old man turned to the two children in his store, smiling at them. "Which one of you will go first?" Bill gave Alyssa a reassuring push, telling her that he would wait and he wanted her to go first. Ollivander saw this and smiled down at the girl, holding a tape measure. "All right Ms. Marley. Which hand is your wand hand?"

Alyssa hesitantly lifted her left hand. She watched as the tape measure sprung to life and started taking measurements on its own as Ollivander went back to where he had stacks of boxes, which presumably contained wands.

"Let's try this one." The man came back with a box, pulling out a wand to let her hold. "Ten inches, dragon heart string, yew, stiff." That wand resulted in a broken lamp on the other side of the room.

That process continued on for a few wands. Each time she tried one she would break something. This amused Bill greatly as he laughed behind her. His laughter became contagious and spread to Alyssa, which seemed to please Mrs. Weasley. She was probably just happy to see the girl smile.

"You are a tricky customer indeed Ms. Marley." Ollivander thought for a moment, ruffling his wild hair, before he turned quickly to face the back. "Maybe…" Then he was off to the back, and the sound of a large number of boxes moving could be heard.

He returned a moment later with an old box that looked like it hadn't seen daylight in a long time. From it he produced a beautiful wand with intricate swirling carvings. "Some years ago, I did some work with a wand maker from America. This wand was the result. Ten and three quarter inches, black walnut wood, and the core is a Thunderbird tail feather. A powerful wand. A tricky wand, for a tricky customer." He smiled as he held the wand out to her, seeming excited to see the reaction.

Hesitantly, Alyssa took the wand in her left hand. Immediately a warm feeling spread through her body, and a small wind blew through the room. Both the adults smiled at her as her eyes widened, surprised at the reaction the wand had.

"Congratulations, Ms. Marley. Quite the wand has chosen you. I think you will do great things in the future."

* * *

Bill found his wand rather quickly compared to Alyssa. Once he did that and they both paid for their wands, all that was left was to get Alyssa her school books. Neither one of the Weasleys would bring it up, but when they showed her that Bill already had the books he needed she could tell that they were second hand.

She felt a little guilty about the large sack of gold she had sitting in the bottom of her purse after that.

She quickly ran through the books that the book store, Flourish and Blotts, had, picking out all the books on her list. She even picked up a few more about magical creatures. One about taking care of a phoenix, one about mermaid language, one about werewolves, and one about Thunderbirds. She had admittedly become very curious about the bird after Ollivander mentioned what the core for her wand was.

Quickly stuffing her books into her bag, she would fit them into a trunk when she got home, and went to the front of the store where the two red heads were speaking quietly. Both of them looked concerned about something, but wiped those expressions off their faces as soon as their female companion come into sight.

"Come along darling." Mrs. Weasley reached her hand out to the girl she had seemingly adopted."I need to have a conversation with your parents."

Alyssa gave Bill a questioning look as she joined them, wondering what his mother was talking about. But the boy just shook his head as he stood next to her. Then they started off, Mrs. Weasley asking exactly where they lived so she could apparate them there.

Alyssa wasn't sure what apparate meant, but she just rolled with it.


End file.
